The Awesome Penguin Adventures 2
by ChickeeSaber
Summary: There is one different penguin who, along with her friends, go on countless adventures and find the coolest things. She comes along problems but always manages to get out without a scratch.


The Story Continues… One Penguin… Many Friends… Countless Adventures…

And they all star in one place…

And I like to call that place

Book 2 By Savannah Hassel

What a wonderful afternoon! The sun was shining bright, children playing, and adult's swimming/hunting for fish. Nobody could ask for a better day, except for Savannah. She wanted an adventure more than anything. She wanted to have fun rather than be stuck on an iceberg all season. The children could not go anywhere because it was hunting season for the sea lions. They were all over the place, and once a penguin spotted a sea lion he warned everybody and all the penguins were back on land, in the middle of the iceberg. What adventure could Savannah and her friends possibly find?

"I have an idea!" said Sydney.

"I will not be it for tag again, not under any circumstances," said Shayla.

"No, it's not tag I was thinking of doing. Remember that 'flute' that we found? We could play a game with it!" said Sydney.

"Yeah! What a great idea Sydney!" said Savannah.

The penguins were all excited. This would be a chance to study the "flute" and figure out what it can do. As Savannah was picking up the flute, she was about to drop it, tossing it side to side in her flippers, then started laughing. "This is fun!" she said. Everybody agreed that they would play some sort of tossing game with the flute. How would today all play out?

"I think that everybody should get in a circle, then throw the stick to each other," said Sydney.

"Great idea!" said Savannah, "but I think that we should have rules. We cannot have anybody getting hurt. So lets all give ideas and see how this will work."

"Well," started Shayla, "we could, umm…"

"Yes, we could. Let us all think of something," said Savannah. There were a number of things that could happen, even getting an eye poked out by it. Everybody was thinking the same thing. They didn't care! They wanted to play with the flute, so they will. Everybody gathered in a circle and they could feel the ice was growing thin. If they dropped the flute, they would probably lose it forever, down deep in the water. They won't be able to get it because of the seals, and after they leave the flute would be buried!

They decided to call the game Ice Potato. They could not hold the flute for more than 5 seconds, and if you did, you were out. The first person to have the flute was Shayla. Shayla decided to throw it to Sydney, who decided to throw it to Ivy and so on. Everybody was having fun. Even a few adults joined in! Everybody was laughing and playing and just having a great time.

Everything was going well until one of the adults dropped the flute. The ice cracked but didn't break open. Everyone was holding his or her breaths. Suddenly you could hear the ice starting to move very slowly. Savannah tiptoed over to the flute and very slowly bent down. She got the flute! Right as she was about to step back into her place, the ice gave out from under her flippers. * CRACK *

Everybody gasped as Savannah went down. She was struggling to get back to the surface but the ice was closing up again. She had to go out to open water and come out the edge of the ice burg. She started swimming to the edge when something caught the corner of her eye… it was a… SEALION! She started to panic and swam down. She swam as fast as she could towards the ice to try to break it. It broke but she couldn't get out. Suddenly she felt something grab her flipper. She screamed, but she was pulled onto the ice. Everybody sighed deep sighs of relief, except for Savannah. After a few seconds of being pulled onto the ice, she realized that stupidly, in her panic, she dropped the flute.

"I need to go back down there," she said.

"ARE YOU NUTS?" Sydney screamed. "The sea lions will eat your brains!"

"Not if I have help," she responded.

"I will go," Shayla said.

"No. I need adults with me. I don't want you guys getting hurt.

"Well we don't want YOU getting hurt Sav!" Sydney cried.

"Oh you guys. I will be fine, really."

"Oh no your not," persisted Shayla, "and you most certainly are not going without me. If you go, I go, and that is just the way things work Sav."

"I am truly sorry you guys, but I am the one who let the flute go, not you."

Savannah walked off before they could continue talking. She walked over to the adults and tried talking them into going. After a little over an hour of persisting she finally got 6 adults to go down with her. They cut a hole in the ice and dove down. The adults were in a circle, making sure that Savannah was safe. They dove down to the bottom, which was almost 40 feet. The water was clear so the sun reached down there, so they had to be careful of sea lions venturing under the ice. The light was dim so they were feeling around. I found several shiny pearls and clams, beautiful seashells and a most gorgeous necklace. The necklace had a gold, thin, shiny chain, and in the middle of it was a red penguin. Around the necklace were gold, blue, red, and even green pearls. The penguin actually kind of looked like Savannah, who was starting to look suspiciously at the necklace. She put the necklace around her neck and felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to find one of the 6 adults holding the flute. She and the adults swam back up. When she got out Savannah thanked the adults, took her flute, and went home. Savannah went to her treasure chest and put her findings in there, even the necklace. She put the flute on top (because the chest was a square one) and went to bed. Never again will she play on thin ice, unless she wants to find more things, which she probably will. That was one happy day!


End file.
